McGrath Family Transcript
Submission reel Jo Frost: i mean having new york because of the family who have a unique situation as i said i hope so let,s take a look Tammy we are the mcgrath family i,m tammy Bill i,m bill Tammy we have three kids Bill paige is nine Tammy aiden is five Bill liam is four Tammy come get a shot real quick and then we can go play Bill aidan with dianosed with type 1 diabetes eight months ago Tammy these are little car plate it,s something no mother wants to hear Tammy i happen to have a father who died of diabetes at age 46 so it,s really all i ever feared as a mother,s to have one of my children be diagnosed with diabetes Tammy didn,t i do that one Bill it,s completely life altering we have to prick his finger four or five times per day to find out if his sugar,s high or low Tammy your low let,s get something to eat Bill we calculate how many curves he adjusted Bill how many curves on a pizza Tammy 25 at the most Bill and then we figure out how much insulin to give him Bill he,s getting two units Jo little chappy very courageous Bill it,s just very scary cuz it,s like sir Tammy i think i already checked your sugar we have to go eat Tammy please go eat do you want to get sick you need to eat your body needs to eat Jo he knows that his parents are worried about him needing to eat and now he,s helping food to ransom Tammy you do not hit see don,t throw toys Tammy liam is instigator you don,t say i hate you i,m stupid sit Bill liam tell us how to push buttons and people Tammy don,t hit me do not hit me stop Bill if you stand up Bill if you tell him to do something he pretty much has a meltdown Bill peyton gets very frustrated and very upset over the diabetes Tammy you better not spit on my floor Jo i,ve never that are stuggling with the diabetes Jo that,s my excuse for not discplining a children Bill eliminating pretty much go toe to toe Tammy do a lot of fighting and i do a lot of the breaking up the fighting that just seems like all day is just a screaming mad Tammy this it,s going in the garbage Tammy we,re gonna call dad Tammy you,re here for the rest of the day Bill i,m hoping that we can find one form of discpline that works Bill you take a timeout do you want to hit me Aiden i didn,t hit me Bill you hit me in the head Bill button yeah Aiden no Bill yeah Aidan no Bill yeah Jo oh my word Jo what a pathetic excuse for timeouts Paige no Aidan no Tammy i feel paige is really frustrated we asked a lot of her and i think she has a lot on her shoulders a lot of responsibilty than the nine year old shouldn,t have Paige stop following me liam Tammy can we play together Tammy she is suffering in ways that we probably don,t know Jo i,m gonna have to do something about that Tammy we have to pare it together we have to be on the same team work Tammy we,re not really fighting you know please don,t talk wait like our communication is like zero Jo you can,t pattern if you,re not prepared to talk to one another Bill why are you acting like this Tammy you,re in timeout and i mean it sit Tammy beside B,s has really taken a toy on her family Tammy sit i had it Tammy i just want so much for this to be better Tammy i think so difficult Tammy supernanny we really are desperate for your help Bill because we,re fighting a losing battle Tammy please hurry and get here and help this family Jo oh my god i know things seem hopeless but they don,t hopes on its way Jo i,ll be there soon Oberservation Begins Category:Transcripts